Stranded in Equestria
by Jagerbeard
Summary: While exploring somr new-found ruins near Hamelin, Oliver and his friends are sended to a land of ponies: Equestria! Will they get out of there while Equestria is being threated?


Hello!** Thanks for starting my first fanfic. Please note that **

**I got an awful grammar as English is not my main language.**

**I had this Ni no kuni & My little pony crossover from a while so the only thing that will slow me is writing. **

**I do not own Ni no kuni or My little pony.**

* * *

_Location: Near Hamelin, Autumnia_

Under the moonlight, some miners were mining as usuall, untill when...

"Huh? Boys, come here!" A miner said.

In their faces was a temple with some small horse statues buried in the ground, the only acces way being the hole made by the miner.

* * *

_1 week later..._

_Location: Porcine Palace's Meeting Hall,_ Hamelin

The Great Sages & the companions of the "Pure-Hearted One" were called by the Prince

Marcassin, who was himself a Great Sage. The reason? An unknown, strange temple

whi

ch

seems to have an hidden portal to a

nother world, a world that couldn't be accesed with the "Gateway" spell.

"I think everyone knows why I called you here." The prince started the meeting.

"But en't you forgot 2 people mun?!" The Lord High

Lord of the Fairies intrerupted him.

"Huh? Who?" Everyone were staring at the fairy, not knowing about who he was speaking.

"Ollie-boy and Queen Cassiopeia! You know we haven't seen Oliver from a long time an' Mrs. Queen doesn't has soo much visitors!"

"Oh, you're right, but even if we can bring very easy now Queen Cassiopeia, Oliver is in his world and none of us can go there because we don't know it's there, making it impossble for us to get there!" The prince explained.

"Wait a minute, mun! Don't you remember after you saved us from Ding Dong Dell we went, including you, to Ollie-boy's world? You can do it mun! And while we do that, sagefaces here can get Queen here!"

"Ok... I'll try. Stay behind me." The prince told Esther, Swaine and Drippy and started to draw some runes, teleporting them.

* * *

_Location: Motorville_

It was a normal morning for Oliver. It was in the middle of the summer vacation. He's wand, the powerful Astra, and his spellbook, the Wizard's Companion, were staying on a table as Oliver was re-organising the house and was thinking he should move them with his travelling clothes and his bag in his mom's room. After eating he tought he should practicea bit in a lonely place in Motorville's park.

He decided to take a few things: His wand and book and the Creature Cage. His famillars needed some action as they did nothing from when he returned home. As soon as he was out of the house, he found Nick, the town's newest and biggest bully, with his partners.

"Heh, look that mysterious kid that has that old book and a strange stick. Hey you!" Nick said "Go in this shop and buy me a soda. I'm thirsty! And don't expect me to pay!"

"Why would I do that?" Oliver asked him.

"I would then beat you utill you will."

"How about... No!" Oliver said, prepairing his wand.

"Wrong answer!" Nick said, and the bullies started to aproach while Ollie rised his wand.

"Hah! You want to beat us with that? Ha ha!"

"I do, but not the way you're thinking at!" As Olliver said that, he started to draw a rune, then hr shouted "Unleash!". A monster made of leaves emerged from a dark green gem. He threw the bullies to the ground. He then runned to the park.

"M.. Mm.. Ma... Magic..." were Nick's last words before falling unconcious for 3 hours.

Oliver was now in his special training place. He started with easy spells and familliars

"Huh?" A girl said, but Oliver didn't heared it. It was Myrtle. She hid fast behind sone brushes, watching he's moves. "Is that... magic?" She could see the runes and the magic. Then, Olivee tried Astra. The power of that spell threw Myrtle a bit backwards, but it was enough to make her to accidentaly shout, which Oliver heard.

"Myrtle! Are you all right?" He asked her

"Yes, I'm fine. But, tell me, was that... magic?"

Oliver knew he got caught. He was needes to confess.

"Yes it was, but..." He was intrerupted by his friends getting teleported there.

"See Marcasin, I told you will do it this time!" Esther was telling the prince.

"Hey! I didn't expect that you will come."

"Oliver, are they your friends?"

"Flipping nora! From hearing some words now you can see us, mun?!" Drippy was rather surlrised.

"Well, shouldn't we go? We got job to do! We wasted too much time!" Swaine warned them.

"Huh? You just got here!"

"Well, Marcassin didn't got us here first! We got first in a town full of animal-like people and a bear who was carring a bird in a backpack! Then, we got in a town full of panda-like people! After that we were in a strange building that looked like Hamelin!"

"Ha ha Ester... Now we have work to do. Come Oliver!" The Prince said.

"Wait!" He teleported and after 5 minutes he was back with all he's travelling things. "Let's go. Bye Myrtle!" They went in the portal, but Myrtle tough "Hmmm... I think I should see this world by myself..." And she went in the portal too.


End file.
